1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an inkjet printing apparatus is used to form a thin pattern formed of several organic materials including an emission layer of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, or a color filter and alignment pattern of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
alignment mark alignment mark alignment mark alignment marks
The above information disclosed in this Related Art Section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.